fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minerva Orlando (Ash)
|kanji=ミネルバ・オーランド |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Green |hair=Black |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation= Succubus Eye |previous affiliation= Sabertooth |mark location=Left Waist |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation=Mage |team= |previous team=Team Sabertooth |partner=Doriarte |previous partner=Jiemma |base of operations=Succubus Eye |status=Deceased |relatives=Jiemma (Father) |magic=Territory }} Minerva Orlando (ミネルバ・オーランド, Mineruba Ōrando) is regarded as one of the most cunning in all of history, and due to her conniving nature, has been regarded as a threat by other for a significant period of time. Minerva was formerly the self-dubbed strongest mage of , the strongest guild for a significant period of time. However, she fell from grace. Her loss at the forced her to reevaluate her options about staying at the top of the world; too proud to join , Minerva proceeded to submerge herself into the darkness. It was not until her death by Erza Scarlet's hands that she finally gained salvation from the sins she committed. Appearance Minerva is a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy black hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous. Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a "Saber-toothed cat" menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to Minerva's guild. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves. The Grand Magic Games' fifth day had Minerva change her outfit considerably, making it more regal in appearance: her dress is replaced by a slightly more revealing one, exposing a fair share of her cleavage, the sides of her torso and her left leg; this is dark in color, sporting thin light edges, laces securing the dress in correspondence to the woman's hips, thick fur lining her cleavage and several light motifs adorning her torso's front, those being a large "V''" and what looks like an "''U" with a dot in its concave part. Minerva has forsaken her gloves, and instead sports several accessories composed of fur: aside from her dress, fur is also present in the form of a collar adorning her neck and of a "Feather boa", passing above her shoulders and ending in bifurcated edges. She appears to wear this attire consistently throughout her appearances, notably holding no disadvantages in combat for someone as skilled as her. Personality Minerva is a woman who is fueled by one desire, and one desire alone: her passionate desire to win. This simple ambition of hers has molded her very being to centralize around this, increasing every possible parameter she could increase in order to achieve her goal at a global scale. Her desire to win correlates with the fact that winning is a connotation of power, of superiority. This superiority is something that Minerva believes extremely strongly in, not simply because it appeals to her, but it's because it has been the core of her existence for so long that she doesn't know how to pursue anything else. Indeed, while Minerva demonstrates a single-mindedness towards the obtainment of victory, she doesn't appear to be oblivious to the fact that she is so oriented towards this goal, a trait very rarely seen among those who believe they are superior. The first, and foremost expression of her superiority is in her regal nature. Minerva, as her name might indicate, believes herself to be a goddess, or in terms more appropriate for Minerva, a King. She defines a King as someone who manipulates the pieces of a strategy in a manner which creates the best outcome in the long-term, even if it requires sacrifices along the way. This is a concept exemplified by Minerva, who was quite easily able to relinquish a number of her guild-mates in order to gain supreme victory by the end of the Grand Magic Games, albeit her plans were thwarted. Indeed, it should also be noted that her schematic personality even caused confusion for a tactician of 's caliber, a woman who has seen potentially hundreds of years of conflict. Aside from her scheming, king-like visage, Minerva also demands respect from those whom she believes are beneath her - in general, she means everyone. Minerva has no qualms in stating to others that she is above them, despite any potential consequences that may be come out of these declarations. Her confidence is such that, immediately after joining , she demanded that she was put into a higher position that the "grunts" that had been ogling at her, something which she was quite ready to prove with the power she has. What particularly strikes those who meet Minerva, however, is that she is able to completely disregard any sense of morals in order to actively pursue the victory which she seeks. In turn, she is commonly seen as an individual without any apathy or emotional attachment to other people, including those whom she identifies as allies. Once again, the idea of victory rings strong in her mind, and it is this exuberant expression of her desperation that causes several to fear her beyond belief. Some of the variety of immoral activities she has undertaken to ensure victory include: absolute torture of in order to demonstrate the superiority of Sabertooth, manipulation of in order to awaken his dormant power and achieve victory for Sabertooth, forcing and to severely wound one another in order to take the final blow, and even torture in order to emotionally aggravate the two powerful S-Class Mages. Overall, it is evident that these acts, and even more, are the indication of the extremities Minerva does go to grant victory and superiority to herself. These acts are so vile that even the likes of Dark Mages would be crippled by their immorality, something which heavily contradicts the emotions she expresses when faced with failure. Loss is an emotion that Minerva cannot, no, will not feel. Her emotions to loss are something that are intolerable, and force her to reevaluate her entire view on life; time and time again, she comes to the same conclusion. Her personality has been molded so perfectly into her that, no matter how many times she feels loss, the sensation will haunt her. Notably, this does not account for the loss of her guildmates. In fact, she cares little about their own losses when it is irrespective to the overall fate of her own victory. Indeed, Minerva has demonstrated that any loss that can cumulatively allow the victory of herself in the end to be something which she dismisses as a mere miscalculation. This was particularly evident at the loss of by , something which she had no apparent emotion for. This was contradicted greatly when Minerva saw her own loss, however. Her own losses not only give her the overwhelming sensation of failure, but rather, remind her of her childhood. Minerva was a girl who was molded to be a winner in a society where only the strongest thrived. Therefore, any loss that she witnesses immediately conjures the visage of her father; it overwhelms her, brings her to the tears she experienced in her childhood, and washes away her self-confidence for the future...that is, only for a short time. An attribute exclusive to Minerva that few others of villainous nature have demonstrated is the fact that she doesn't lament on her losses for very long. Rather than doing so, she meticulously reflects on the mistakes she has garnered previously, and immediately works on polishing her own being in order to never repeat those same errors. This is particularly evident after her loss against Erza Scarlet, where she contemplated for a significant period of time, eventually coming up with a strategy to counter Erza's overwhelming , an armor which can reportedly break the laws of magic itself. While this isn't shown extensively, it also plays a prominent part of the threat that Minerva holds towards the Magic Council and, by extension, Fiore at large, should she wish to extend her sights. History Minerva was born to , a Mage who disallowed any weakness among his acquaintances. Constantly torturing Minerva, molding her into the perfect woman - the perfect tool - Jiemma lamented his own weakness and took it out on the girl. Minerva, eventually adopting her namesake, took herself as a goddess. Disallowing any weakness to be perceived in her feminine form, Minerva took upon the traits of a victor - of a King. Surpassing all others before and after her, Minerva took upon the mantle of an as a teenager; the first and foremost of her rank among Sabertooth. Synopsis *My Victory (Sidestory; Non-canon representation of events in the canon) Magic and Abilities .]] Territory (絶対領土, テリトリー, Teritorī) Territory is an extremely powerful Caster Magic reportedly exclusive to only a few people in all of magical history. Minerva is one of these fabled wielders, and therefore, holds the dominion of almost all of space within her palms. Indeed, Territory's purpose is quite clear when connected with its name - to make anything within the eyesight of the user their territory, manipulating it as they see fit. This grants the user an almost limitless amount of capability, making any opponent quiver in fear to the versatility it provides. It also appears to be an ancient magic, and was fittingly referred to as the Yakuma's Magic of the Eighteen Gods of War (十八軍神の厄魔の魔法, Jūhachi Gunshin no Yakuma no Mahō). While the exact details regarding the magic's various spells haven't been disclosed by Minerva as of yet, if the title is any indication, there are eighteen spells that the user must learn in order to completely master this magic. It is assumed that Minerva has also gained this status, considering she has used a number of nameless, diverse applications of the magical ability. Territory, as described above, is the manipulation of the dominion within the user's range of sight. In this case, it is the manipulation of a spatial region within Minerva's eyesight, making it an extremely potent ability. The ability in itself is achieved through the manipulation of a wave-like matter; this wave-like matter is actually the state of existence which the atmospheric eternano possesses. Indeed, the magic itself utilizes the unique magical power of the caster in order to convert the particle formation of eternano surrounding the user into an oscillation which can travel through all of space and matter within the region it occupies. However, it should be noted that while the term wave is used, Minerva is quite capable of causing this oscillation to remain relatively still, or manipulate it in a number of shapes by isolating the spatial region which she manipulates. For example, she can create tomoe-like shapes with Territory simply by drawing excess eternano from her surroundings and manipulating it into a dense barrier, something which can be converted into offensive applications. This is also present when wave is used in mediums other than air; when done so, Minerva appears to be capable of causing changes within the medium she is occupied in. For example, she has caused heat-based projectiles to be present underwater, and may also be used to create explosions. Alternatively, Territory is capable of causing Minerva to seemingly appear omniscient within a certain proximity to herself: she may switch positions with other people, cause other people to vanish into another area, and even use the waves to bombard an enemy with powerful offensive attacks. When enveloped in the wave, people have commented that they appear rather suffocated, as the density of it is comparable to a liquid medium. to bind her enemies.]] *' ' (イ・ラーグド I Rāgudo): Ih Ragdo is a rather basic application of Territory when you consider the possibilities associated with it. Minerva, through making a unique hand gesture that involves the user putting their hands together with the left hand clenched leaving only the index and middle finger pointing to the right hand's palm. To activate the spell, the user then opens their index and middle finger in a "V" formation. Upon doing this, Minerva releases a burst of magical energy from herself and, using this as a distraction, actually navigates the area in which she wishes for the wave-like matter of Territory to appear. In this case, she places it around her enemy in a spherical formation, which then can be left to its own devices considering that Minerva, soon after enacting this spell, can use other spells while her enemies are restrained. Although, in saying this, it appears that enemies of enough power are able to break out of it, though the said power is very rare to find. .]] *' ' (ャグド・リゴォラ Yagudo Rigōra): Yagdo Rigora, truthfully, is one of Minerva's most powerful and dangerous spells. It is one that calls upon the true namesake of Territory: Yakuma's Magic of the Eighteen Gods of War. Undoubtedly, Yagdo Rigora is a God of War (軍神, Gunshin) whom Minerva has subdued underneath her powerful strength of will, causing the spell to be absolutely tyrannical in terms of its destructive potential. In order to invoke the spell's entirety, it is necessary that Minerva bind her enemies' movements prior. Following this, she engulfs her hands in the wave-like matter of Territory and subsequently rotates them clockwise, while reciting a certain incantation. In doing so, the area around her begins to be covered with purple lightning-esque effects, at which she places her arms outwards as if in celebration. In doing so, Minerva brings upon a massive entity from another dimension towards her. The entity appears closely related to a , with various white patterns across its dark blue body. Upon being summoned, Minerva can allow it to release an enormous amount of magical power in the formation of an expansive pillar of light, enough to completely obliterate the surrounding area and deal moderate damage to warriors of and . Furthermore, the spell's overall effect appears dangerously close to , though any connection is unkown. :*'Incantation': Nie Wielg Mion Derse Elcantaeus Yagdo Rigora!!!! (ネェル・ウィルヴ・ミオン デルス・エルカンティアス ャグド・リゴォラ！！！！, Nēru Wirugu Mion Derusu Erukantiasu Yagudo Rigōra!!!!) *' ' (イ・ラルガス I Rarugasu): An as-of-yet unexplained spell that exists within Minerva's arsenal. Considering that she attempted to use it in a fit of desperation, it is likely a rather powerful spell. and Erza Scarlet through teleportation.]] *'Teleportation': Teleportation is one of the basic powers of Territory. Due to having her influence being all around the radius of her magical power, it is almost impossible to escape from the radius of Minerva conventionally. She appears to teleport by creating a spiral-shaped apparition from any area she wishes, before turning that into a spherical portal-like shape and appearing out of it. She may let her hands appear out first before allowing the rest of her body to be conjured, and closes the portal immediately afterward. Her mastery of this is enough to surprise and ambush both Erza Scarlet and Kagura Mikazuchi, mages of considerable perception. :*'Remote Teleportation': Minerva's prowess within the art of teleportation extends to the point where she can teleport others freely without being in direct contact with them, shown when she teleported both and to different areas while being absolutely calm about it. It is unknown the method in which she does this, but it likely involves the use of space-time manipulation, and it is hinted that the dimension in which they are stored also saps their magical power, as seen with her capture of . : Minerva possesses a grand volume of magical energy when taken into account that she is the strongest mage of , although in terms of the volume of magical energy she possesses, she is only outclassed by and , potentially. Nonetheless, she has demonstrate accurate control over her magical power, as well as absolutely frightening use of it. The most prominent example of this is that she was able to torture Lucy with her magic for about ten minutes without tiring in the least, a feat later exemplified when she was able to utilize Yagdo Rigora and still remain perfectly fine after its usage. Furthermore, the fact that her spells can block an attack from 's following his acquisition of his also indicate the absolutely tyrannical reserves she possesses. , while concentrating it.]] *'S-Class Magical Aura': While rarely used by Minerva, she has demonstrated the use of a Magical Aura with considerable power, enough to be labelled as a S-Class. Within the , she demonstrated its use to intimidate both of her opponents, and the spectators noted that her energy could be felt at the edges of the stadium, all the while it was compressed about her being. Furthermore, she was able to release it as potent lightning-esque shapes when summoning Yagdo Rigora. :*'Magic Signal' (魔法衛星放送, マジックシグナル, Majikku Shigunaru Literally meaning "Magic Satellite Broadcasting"): It is clear that Minerva possesses considerable ability in sensory. By applying her magical aura subtly, Minerva demonstrates the ability to sense magical power on a far scale, enough so to plan each of her moves meticulously during the Grand Magic Games. : While Minerva has not shown an extraordinary amount of it, she has demonstrated the ability to effortlessly counter sword strikes from Erza and Kagura simultaneously by covering her hands with magic. Furthermore, she can utilize powerful kicking maneuvers through her teleportation with ease and proficiency. Furthermore, she is able to combine her enhanced acrobatic prowess along with her melee combat to attack her enemies from unexpected angles, forcing them on the defensive easily. Genius Intellect: One of her most profound attributes. Minerva has been associated with a "King" for most of her life, and this stems from her tactical brilliance within any sort of confrontation. She is shown to be very meticulous when planning, executing her strategies by using the strengths and weaknesses of her comrades when pitted against multiple enemies. Her skills were highlighted primarily in her battle with Erza and Kagura, where she cleverly manipulated the both of them through her magic and capture over Millianna, showing that utilizing underhanded tactics is not above her. She has even stated that the idea of a "king" is manipulating the pieces according to her own strategy, which is clearly shown through her overall manipulation of the events surrounding her. Furthermore, she demonstrates enough tactical acumen to form supposedly effective counters against magic such as the only a few days following her defeat from the said armor, indicative of a heightened comprehension over magic and its laws. Quotes *(To ) "You should be thanking me that I made her second place. That useless piece of trash girl." *(To ) "You're better off staying quiet. Based on your logic, we don't need losers, right?" *(To ) "This apple may have fallen far from the tree. But I do agree with his stance that Sabertooth be viewed as the best guild." *(To ) "Show everyone the new power you've wrought, and with it the victory we so rightly deserve. I advise you not to cross me. Remember that Lector's life rests in my hands." *(To ) "Manipulating the pieces according to your strategy... That is what defines a King." *(To ) "You have no idea how boring it was waiting for you guys to finish. So I hurt her to entertain myself a little. Her screams were music to my ears." *(To ) "I grace only the mightiest guilds with my presence. Be it on the surface or from the Underworld, I can only enjoy a view from the top." *(To ) "Please... I'll be the one corrupting the world in my darkness... not the other way around..." *(To Luna Amatsugo) "Your thoughts about me are quite right: I am manipulative, sadistic, and even what you call, a 'cheater'. However, don't let that deter from the fact that I ''am the best, and always will be." Trivia * is the name of the Goddess of Wisdom, Strategy, Warfare, Poetry, Crafts, Medicine and Weaving in . *The name '''Yakuma's Magic of the Eighteen War Gods' is derived from . It is a which consists of 18 dances, each depicting an illness which plagues humans, in the form of demons. Behind the Scenes *Permission for this was granted by Per. *Any information about her as a might be added at a later date when more information is revealed. Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Dark Mage Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Wiki Content Category:Females Category:Former Mage Category:Characters Category:Succubus Eye Category:Sabertooth